


Wilby

by SherlockianWhovian



Series: Killy Cat [8]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Humor, Killian Cat, Killy Cat, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2019-03-30 10:51:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13950027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SherlockianWhovian/pseuds/SherlockianWhovian
Summary: Based on this Tumblr prompt: Killy Cat has a run in with the Charming’s dog.





	Wilby

Killian purred as he skipped around the palace, amusing himself while Emma was in a council meeting with her parents. He usually attended them, even while he was in cat form, but it was nice weather and he’d felt the need to stretch his paws.

He heard a woof and the sound of paws on the ground before a large dog appeared next to him. It was Wilby, the Charmings’ dog. He was usually kept far from Killian when he was in cat form but it now seemed that someone had let the beast out without considering Killian first.

The dog barked and took off after Killian when the cat began to run, his mind fixed on getting back to the safety of his and Emma’s quarters. He ran faster and faster as the dog gained on him, but he slipped and slid across the marble floor as he turned too quickly.

Killian growled and hissed as the dog approached him, his fur fluffing up and his back arching in warning. Wilby cocked his head, studying the cat in front of him. He sniffed and woofed, no longer chasing and instead greeting as he recognized Killian’s scent. He sat down on the marble, attempting to calm the hissing cat.

Killian meowed a little at Wilby when the dog sat down. He moved closer cautiously, sniffing at the dog and studying him. They’d never interacted before while Killian was in cat form and his eyes picked up details of the dog’s appearance that his human eyes couldn’t see.

Wilby yapped a little and Killian jumped at the noise, but he continued to move closer to the dog, pressing his small nose against the dog’s larger one. The dog’s tongue darted out and licked Killian’s furry face, making the cat squawk in disgust.

When the Charmings and Emma emerged from their council meeting that afternoon, they found Wilby and Killian curled up and fast asleep on a rug in the living room. From that day forward, they were best friends when Killian was in both his human and cat forms.


End file.
